Trailers
Many different types of trailers have been featured over the course of The Railway Series and the Television Series. The Green Trailer Useful Railway |last_appearance = Small Railway Engines |creator(s) = Wilbert Awdry |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |wheels = 2 |owner(s) = Willie}} Willie the farmer owned a green trailer, which he used with his tractor. It was used to carry wool, but it once toppled over, spilling wool all over the tracks and causing Rex to have an accident. During winter, it was once used by Terence to carry trees. After some ice in a pond cracked, trapping Terence and the trailer, it eventually sunk. In Journey Beyond Sodor, it can be seen being pulled by Trevor at the orchard. Livery The trailer is painted light green with blue wheels. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Small Railway Engines' - Useful Railway |-|Television Series= Thomas & Friends * 'Series 20' - Useful Railway * 'Series 21' - The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and Terence Breaks the Ice Specials * '''2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor Sam's Cart Ghost Train |last_appearance = Tramway Engines Ghost Train |creator(s) = Wilbert Awdry |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |wheels = 2 |owner(s) = Sam the Farmer }} Sam the Farmer owns a cart which he uses to transport lime. When it got stuck at Crowe's Farm Crossing, Percy accidentally crashed into it. In the Railway Series, the cart was hauled by a horse, however a deleted scene from the television series shows that it was supposed to be pulled by Terence. Livery The cart was painted brown. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Tramway Engines' - Ghost Train |-|Television Series= Thomas & Friends * 'Series 2' - Ghost Train Trevor's Saw-Cart |last_appearance = Thomas and the Twins |creator(s) = Christopher Awdry |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Trevor |wheels = 4 |owner(s) = The Vicar of Wellsworth }} The Vicar of Wellsworth owns a '''saw-cart' used by Trevor to help cut wood. Livery The saw cart was painted brown with a grey saw. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Thomas and the Twins' - Trevor Helps Out Terence's Trailer |last_appearance = Thomas and Victoria |creator(s) = Christopher Awdry |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Terence |wheels = 4 |owner(s) = Farmer Finney }} Terence was once seen hauling a '''four-wheeled wooden trailer'. Terence, who had been building a barn, had to swerve for a boulder near a tunnel and his trailer fell down the cutting, balancing dangerously on a tree. The trailer was secured, allowing Thomas to travel to Ffarquhar. Livery The trailer is painted brown with black wheels. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Thomas and Victoria' - Toby's Vintage Train Terence's Plough |last_appearance = Faulty Whistles |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Terence |wheels = 3 |owner(s) = Farmer Finney }} Terence has a '''plough' used to draw over soil to turn it over and cut furrows in preparation for the planting of seeds. Livery The plough is painted black in the first series. However, in the sixth series it was repainted dark blue with red alloys. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 1' - Thomas, Terence and the Snow * 'Series 6' - Faulty Whistles Trevor's Trailer |last_appearance = Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Trevor |wheels = 4 |owner(s) = The Vicar of Wellsworth }} The Vicar of Wellsworth owned a '''dark blue trailer', which was used for Trevor to haul children for joyrides. Livery The trailer is painted dark blue with red wheels and white lining. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 3' - Henry's Forest and Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party George's Trailer |last_appearance = Mind that Bike |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * George |wheels = 4 |owner(s) = Sodor Island Council }} George was once seen hauling a '''dark green trailer'. It was used to help assist in the road widening works near Cros-ny-Cuirn. Livery The trailer is painted dark green with black wheels. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 4' - Steam Roller, Train Stops Play, Special Attraction and Mind that Bike Butch's Low Loader |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Butch |wheels = * 12 * 8 }} Butch is accompanied with an '''eight-wheeled low loader' used in rescue and recovery operations. In the CGI Series, it was replaced with a Wellwagon modified for road way usage. Livery The low loader is painted dodger blue with silver wheel alloys. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 5' - Horrid Lorry and Rusty and the Boulder * 'Series 7' - Toby's Windmill * 'Series 19' - The Other Side of the Mountain Trevor's Cart |last_appearance = Percy's New Whistle |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Trevor |wheels = 4 }} Trevor is often seen pulling a '''brown cart' used for hauling apples and hay. Donald and Douglas once crashed into the cart full of hay after the cart's wheel had fallen off while crossing the railway tracks. Later, Gordon smashed into the cart while Trevor was pulling the cart loaded with apples for the children's apple bobbing. The cart was also seen being hauled by a dark blue tractor. Livery The cart is painted light brown all over. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 6' - Twin Trouble * 'Series 7' - The Runaway Elephant, Bulgy Rides Again and Best Dressed Engine * 'Series 8' - Percy's New Whistle Pegasus' Cart |last_appearance = Harold and the Flying Horse |creator(s) = Robin Kingsland |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |wheels = 4 }} Pegasus, a horse, pulls a '''red and dark blue cart' used for fêtes to give rides to the children. Livery The cart is painted red with black wheels, blue interior and white frames. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 7' - Harold and the Flying Horse The Sleigh Santa's Little Engine |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor }} A '''Sleigh' has often appeared to carry people around during winter. Sir Topham Hatt once took a ride in the sleigh down the mountain at Ulfstead Castle. Livery In the model series, the sleigh is painted red with white lining. In the CGI series, it is red with gold runners and trim. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 17' - Santa's Little Engine Music Videos * 'Series 6' - Winter Wonderland Nelson's Low Loader |last_appearance = Percy Helps Out |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Nelson |wheels = 8 |company = Sodor Construction Company |owner(s) = Jenny Packard }} Nelson is accompanied with a '''low loader' used to carry construction workers and The Pack to and from work sites. The low loader has a winch used to haul vehicles on the loader. Livery The low loader is painted in Nelson's livery of black with cream and red lining and red wheel alloys. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - Thomas and the Moles and Percy Helps Out Isobella's Trailer Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Isobella |wheels = 4 |company = Sodor Construction Company |owner(s) = Jenny Packard}} In early concept art for Jack and the Sodor Construction Company, Isobella is depicted with a four-wheeled trailer. The trailer never appeared in the series, however it was featured with her Wooden Railway toy. Livery The trailer is painted in an identical livery to Isobella: yellow with red lining. Merchandise * Wooden Railway The Threshing Living Van |last_appearance = Mud, Glorious Mud |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |wheels = 4 }} '''The Threshing living van' appeared in the Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, Mud Glorious Mud. Livery The Threshing living van is painted dark green with black wheels. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - Mud Glorious Mud Madge's Flatbed |last_appearance = The Great Discovery |creator(s) = Paul Larson |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Madge |wheels = 2 }} Madge, the snub-nosed lorry is accompanied with a '''flatbed trailer'. Livery The flatbed is painted green with cream lining and red alloys. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 11' - Cool Truckings and Wash Behind Your Buffers Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery Music Videos * The Great Discovery - Where, oh Where is Thomas? and Thomas, You're the Leader |-| Other Media= Books * 2009 - Madge * 2011 - The Big Book of Engines * 2014 - The Busy Engines Magazine Stories * 2007 - Slip and Slide * 2008 - Wash Behind Your Buffers! * 2009 - Luggage Lorry Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster * Capsule Plarail The Caravan |creator(s) = Sharon Miller |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |wheels = 2 |owner(s) = * Sir Topham Hatt * Jenny Packard }} The Caravan first appeared in the 2010 special, Misty Island Rescue. Livery The Caravan is painted in a shade of white and blue. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 15' - Wonky Whistle * 'Series 23' - First Day on Sodor! Specials * '''2010' - Misty Island Rescue Trivia * One of the images hung on the wall inside of the caravan appears to be concept art for the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Flynn's Trailers |creator(s) = Sharon Miller |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Flynn |gauge = |wheels = * 2 * 8 |company = Sodor Search and Rescue Centre }} Flynn owns two trailers. One is road-based, while the other is rail-based; which one he uses depends on whether he's responding to an emergency via road or rail. The trailers are used to store extra water and firefighting equipment such as hoses, ladders and axes. Livery Flynn's trailers are both painted in the same livery as him: red with yellow lining. His rail trailer also has the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre logo on the back. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 15' - Percy the Snowman and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue * 'Series 17' - Too Many Fire Engines * 'Series 19' - Toad and the Whale and Rocky Rescue Specials * '''2011' - Day of the Diesels * 2016 - The Great Race Trivia * Although Flynn's rail trailer has buffers and a coupling, he is never seen using it to pull rolling stock. Additionally, it is the least represented of his trailers in merchandise; almost all toy representations feature his road trailer capable of riding on the rails (and with rear couplings). Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Mega Bloks * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy * Collectible Railway * Capsule Collection * Adventures * Wood * TrackMaster Push Along ru:Трейлеры Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Road vehicles Category:Estate Railway Category:The Pack Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Category:Standard gauge Category:The Main Line Loop